cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Commando
can refer to special infantry in most Command & Conquer games. They are usually effective against infantry and buildings. In most games, there is a limit to the number of commandoes that can be deployed at a time (usually one). For lore pages, see the Tiberium universe page and the Red Alert universe page. Tiberian Dawn * Commando (Tiberian Dawn) - Used by both GDI and Nod. Red Alert * Tanya Adams - Allies commando. Available to Soviets too in multiplayer. * Volkov - Campaign-only commando for Soviets. Only appears in Counterstrike. * Chitzkoi - Volkov's dog. Also Campaign-only. Only appears in Counterstrike. Renegade * Nick Seymour Parker - GDI commando also known as Havoc. Former member of Dead 6. Player character. * Dariel MacInnis - GDI commando also known as Deadeye. Member of Dead 6. * Nigel Grant - GDI commando also known as Gunner . Member of Dead 6. * Shai Aviv - GDI commando also known as Hotwire. Member of Dead 6. * Erich Wulfe - GDI commando also known as Patch. Member of Dead 6. * Sakura Obata - Former GDI Commando and member of Dead 6. Defects to Nod as a mercenary. * Logan Sheppard - GDI Commando and trainer. * Carlos Mendoza - Possible Nod commando. Tiberian Sun * Cyborg Commando - Powerful cyborg used by Nod. * Ghostalker - Mutant commandos employed by GDI. Red Alert 2 * Agent Tanya - Allied Commando. Could build more then on in Red Alert 2. Limited to just one in Yuri's Revenge but she is much stronger. * Boris - Soviet Commando. Appears in Yuri's Revenge. Can call in air-strikes. * Yuri Prime (Yuri's Revenge) - Yuri's commando. Appears in Yuri's Revenge. * Navy SEAL - An infantry similar to commando. Campaign-only in Red Alert 2 but a standard unit in Yuri's Revenge. * Yuri - Soviet commando in Red Alert 2. Called Psi-Corps Trooper in the Campaign. * Chrono Commando, Psi Commando, Chrono Ivan, and Yuri Prime (Red Alert 2): Stolen tech units that are similar to commandos with two even having the title. Generals * Burton - USA commando. * Black Lotus - China commando. Quite different from normal commandos as she has no normal attack but can capture buildings, disable vehicles, and steal cash cash. ** Super Lotus: Improved version of Black Lotus used by General Shin Fai (Infantry General) in Zero Hour. Can preform tasks faster. * Jarmen Kell - GLA commando. Tiberium Wars * Commando (GDI) - GDI's commando with a jetpack ** Fullerton - Campaign-only GDI commando. * Commando (Nod) - Nod's commando. Able to stealth. In Kane's Wrath the Black Hand can command two at a time but does not get stealth. * Mastermind - Scrin commando. Can mind control and teleport. ** Prodigy - Improved Mastermind used by Traveler-59 in Kane's Wrath. Red Alert 3 * Tanya - Allied commando. Now has time-belt that can restore her health and move her back to an earlier position on the map. * Natasha Volkova - Soviet Commando. Can call in air-strikes. * Yuriko Omega - Empire's commando. Has telekinetic attacks. Red Alert Mobile * Tanya - Allied commando. * Natasha - Soviet commando. * Izumi - Empire commando. Tiberian Twilight * GDI Commando - GDI commando. Can pilot friendly vehicles. ** Louise James - Campaign-only GDI commando. * Cybernetic Commando - Nod commando. Can take over vehicles Tiberium Alliances * GDI Commando - GDI commando. * Nod Commando - Nod commando. Cut content * Megan - An assistant to Tanya intended to appear in Red Alert. Cancelled games * Navy SEAL (Renegade 2) - Intended to appear in Renegade 2. * Soviet cyborg (Renegade 2) - Intended to appear in Renegade 2. * CABAL Commando - Intended to appear in Continuum. * Archon - Intended to appear in Tiberium. * Josea, Guts, and Bud - Intended to appear in Project Camacho. * Gerhardt Krause - EU commando - Intended to appear in Command & Conquer (2013). * Yu Hyun Jung - APA commando - Intended to appear in Command & Conquer (2013). * Shadow Agent - GLA commando - Intended to appear in Command & Conquer (2013).